The Desire of Gods
by Min Daae
Summary: L is messing with Light. And he doesn't mess around with messing around. LxLight, porns.


_Author's Note: ...why do I always have to excuse my smut? First time writing full on pr0nz for this pairing, I guess that's why. _

_

* * *

_

It was L who started it, like it was L who started most things.

One night, not too long after the handcuffs first went on, Light was lying in bed awake, mind whirling. The room was bigger than his cell, but it still felt too tight, too close, and he couldn't get comfortable even in the large, soft bed that he and L were sharing.

Or perhaps that was the problem. Light had never shared a bed before. Certainly not with a friend. And never with – whatever L was. (That, somewhere in his mixed up head, he wasn't entirely sure of.)

However, it became more of a problem when suddenly L rolled over, placed one hand solidly on either side of his shoulders, and kissed Light with a kind of firm demanding that Light wouldn't have expected from the socially maladaptive detective. His lips were warm and firm, and the tips of his unkempt hair tickled Light's face. But it wasn't until the tip of his tongue began to slide between Light's lips that he felt any real need to shove L away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

L looked down at him, eyes wide and black and inscrutable. "Does Light-kun mind?"

_Yes, _he wanted to say, but the word came a couple seconds too late. "Yes!"

Light could see the glitter of triumph in his eyes as L pulled away, running his long, white forefinger along his own upper lip. "I see. Good night, Light-kun."

Not sure what the twist in his stomach meant, Light turned his back on the enigma beside him and closed his eyes to struggle through another restless night. The next morning, L seemed to be examining him – more closely than usual. "Light-kun. You seem tired. Is the lodging not up to your standards?"

"The room feels a little small," Light admitted, after a moment, aware that there were cameras that the whole task force could be watching, so he couldn't demand what the hell Ryuzaki thought he was playing at. "It just makes me – a bit claustrophobic."

"Ah," said L, seeming thoughtful. "An aftereffect of your imprisonment? You didn't mention that."

"I didn't think it necessary," to confess any more weaknesses to you. Light shrugged. "It will probably vanish, soon enough."

Light suffered through a 'date' with Misa, L's eyes on him the whole time, and his own thoughts too much on L's lips and the way they felt. He tried to keep his expression neutral, but knew he was blushing, and wondered if L knew why. By the smirk on his lips, he was at least guessing.

That night he lay down as far as he possibly could from the detective, turned his back, and closed his eyes at once. He could feel L watching and tried not to let it get to him.

Then Ryuzaki moved across the unspoken line down the middle. "Lie on your stomach," he said, with unaccustomed gentleness, and then pushed him there. Light felt himself tense as he realized how vulnerable his position was, how-

"Relax," L said, sounding amused. "You're tense. I can feel it through the chain."

And L gave him a massage.

Or something. It certainly involved surprisingly powerful hands palpitating his muscles, moving in firm, painful circles until Light couldn't keep his teeth gritted and moaned and whimpered with each pulse of L's hands, ashamed beyond reason of the sounds he was making, all too aware of how obscene it sounded.

When L stopped, Light could only quiver against the mattress. L, on the other hand, nonchalantly crossed the bed, picked up his laptop, and resumed typing. Light could only lie there waiting for the muscles around his spine to stop tingling, and trying not to feel like he'd just done something incredibly filthy.

He was glad that he didn't have to sit through another awkward pseudo-date with Misa, the next day, but he wasn't sure through the whole time if he was anticipating or dreading the night, the shared bed with L.

Nothing happened, though. Light went to sleep. L stayed awake on his computer. And so it was the next night. And the night after, and he could feel the tension building in him, between them.

And then he woke up in the middle of the night with a hard-on and L observing him with that same limitless, boundary-less curiosity, hand curled around his cock. "Interesting," L murmured, and Light felt his face burn, his breath seizing.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Being mindful of your needs." L sounded faintly, vaguely amused. "Hold still, Light-kun." His thumb moved slowly and smoothly downward, then paused as Light shuddered, unable to hold back a sound of near agony.

"Get your hand – off me," Light said, though he wasn't certain that that was what he wanted at all. To his surprise, L obeyed, fingers sliding away.

Only to be replaced by his lips closing over the head of Light's penis, and Light decided that was _quite _enough. He yelled and lashed out, shoving L off and away. "Stop it!" he yelled. "I don't-"

But that was at least partly a lie, and he settled for tugging as far away as he could, given the handcuffs, off the bed, and pulling his pants back on, breathing hard. L sat back, watching him, and clicked his thumb against his teeth. Light drew a shuddering breath. "What are you playing at?"

"Your pupils dilate dramatically when you are aroused, Light-kun. Are you aware of that?"

Light turned his back. "You won't – _ever _touch me like that again. Never. Do you hear me!"

L didn't respond. Light could feel him watching his back, and hunched his shoulders. Something in him felt that somehow, L could feel his desire, whatever he was saying. That he somehow _knew _that Light was tempted.

"You started this," he said finally, through gritted teeth, "And you can – finish it, too."

He could almost hear L smile as he slid off the bed and approached on soft bare feet. "Just lean back, he said, kneeling, and slid his slender hand between Light's legs with all the tenderness in the world, even as his eyes bored into Light's and they were hard as obsidian, gleaming in the half-dark.

L's hand guided him to a climax painfully slowly, gasping and nearly choking, trying not to writhe or scream. Finally, Light bit his own hand to stifle the cry of relief as his body surrendered and he came.

L's thumb rubbed against his subsiding cock one last time, and then he stood up, went around the bed, lay down, and apparently went to sleep, as though nothing had happened. Feeling sticky and disgusting, Light stayed where he was, unable to avail himself of the shower, and didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

~.~

Perhaps it was Light's imagination, but the next day L sat closer than usual, and when he leaned over to examine something Light was looking at, his breath tickled Light's neck, or the back of his ear. Again, he seemed faintly amused each time Light couldn't help but shiver for the chill that crawled down his spine every time.

Something in the way he smiled seemed to promise Light that something would be _different, _tonight, and he was distracted throughout the meeting with Misa (date? He almost scoffed) by trying not to think of what it might be.

"Cake, Light-kun?" L offered, and Light nearly flinched. It would have helped if he at least knew what he was feeling. But even that, he couldn't pin down.

L pounced as Light was easing out of his shirt, the bruises from his last physical fight with L not yet fading. He moved silently, like a ghost, and the first Light knew of his presence was his teeth nipping lightly at his shoulder.

Light barely managed not to jump. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He demanded, "Or are you just messing with my head?" At that moment, he thought he'd never hated L so much; not for imprisoning him, not for making his father pretend to kill him, not even for suspecting him as Kira after everything, but for making him – want.

L seemed to be progressing, nibbling up the side of Light's neck. He felt himself shiver, unwillingly. "There's no seducing," L said, mildly. "I don't seduce people."

Light took a deep breath, trying not to let it or his voice shake. "Then what is – this?"

L paused, just underneath L's jawline, and moved. Light fell hard to his knees, and he could feel L's body pressing against his back. L seemed thoughtful, for a moment. "Foreplay?"

Light couldn't help the way his body arched, he told himself. It was just a physical response. L's fingers eased into his hair, tugged his head gently back. He leaned his dark head down, and smiled. "I'm going to fuck you into the mattress," he said, still in that calm, even voice. "Hard and fast. How does that sound to you?"

He found himself surprised to hear the harshness of that word, _fuck, _coming out of Ryuzaki's mouth. He found himself _aroused _to think of that happening, but stubbornly didn't respond. L understood his silence, though.

He pulled Light to his feet and kissed him. His lips were still firm, and this time his tongue traced Light's mouth and then slipped inside without resistance. Light wasn't sure if it was him or L who made the sound that was almost like a purr, but it was definitely L who shoved Light roughly onto the bed facedown and straddled his hips. Light remembered then just how vulnerable this position made him feel, how helpless, and his body heaved half-heartedly. "Just go," Light said, through gritted teeth.

"No," said L from behind him, voice still as dry and relaxed as ever. Light would have wondered if this were all a chore to him, if it weren't for what he could feel against his lower back if he moved just right. "It isn't _just _anything." The hands so adept at seeking out knots in his muscles eased his khakis over his hips, and Light could almost hear himself whine at the faint rustle of jeans opening, breathing rapidly.

The other end of the chain hit the floor with a heavy _clank. _Light stared at it, uncomprehending.

_I'm going to fuck you into the mattress, _L had said, that uncharacteristic word slipping out of his mouth like oil.

He kept his promise.

Light fought not to howl as each thrust pounded against his body, again and again and again, and he could only jerk helplessly when a thrust triggered the feeling that made him gasp, forgetting the pain and the mingled humiliation and desire in an overwhelming flood of _sensation. _

And he bit down hard on L's pillow, so the only sounds he could make were faint, strangled squeals.

When L finally came, Light's body was burning, his stomach sticky with his own cum. He was panting and aching and

-_satisfied. _


End file.
